Rise of Naruto of the Uchiha
by SS-Zergling
Summary: Naruto is a deadly and skillfull ninja from the Uchiha clan before Itachi killed them all, now he is one the last Uchihas left. Watch as he becomes the most deadly and blood thirsty Shinobi of them all.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello this is SS-Zergling here. This is my first story i have ever attempted to write. In my story Naruto will be 15 while the other cannon characters will be 12. The reason for doing this is because in the cannon they said naruto failed the academy three times but I don't see how that is possible because he is still the same age as everyone else. Naruto is out for revenge against Itachi for the murdering of his mother and the rest of his clan. He will not be an avenger like Sasuke because he is not obsessed with killing Itachi. Major Sasuke bashing and Sakura bashing in this story.**

The night that the Nine Tail Demon fox attacked took the Hidden Village of the Leaf totally by surprise. The rampage and devastation was so great that the Fourth Hokage had to seal the demon away into a new born baby. This baby was Naruto Uchiha. His father is unknown but his mother was a member of the great Uchiha clan. She was the cousin of the clan head and because of being an Uchiha she was given the best medical treatment that could be provided for someone from such a noble clan. That night the sounds of a mother crying for her baby could be heard throughout the whole village as rain washed away all of the blood from the ground.

_**One day after the attack.**_

"_You were a damn fool Arashi_" said the newly reinstated third Hokage. "_To seal the demon away into that innocent boy was a foolish mistake_". You have now ruined this young boy's life. He will be ever hated by these stupid villagers. The third Hokage paced up on down his office wondering how he was now supposed to deal with these horrible events. If only you let me do it, you would have been better suited to deal with all of this bullshit that the villagers and ninja are causing. The news of the demon not being killed but sealed into a new born, an Uchiha new born none the less, was causing quite the uproar. Mobs of protestors were already forming, all wishing to kill the demon brat. With the demon inside him that boy will become a feared legend among the elemental nations. "_Yes, yes he will_".

With one last look at the sky Sarutobi went out to address his ninja about his new law he was about to make. Hopefully this will make it easier for little Naruto to grow up with a normal life. Little did Sarutobi know but that wish would never come true and already plots were being made to have Naruto kill and to be made into an ultimate weapon.

Citizens of Konoha over the past years we have been in many battles and many wars. Yesterday we where all faced with the biggest challenge that anyone has seen in their entire lives. Yesterday the greatest of all the Demons "_sry forgot what the Japanese word for them was_" came to our village,and yes the deaths where great but like all other wars we have been through we have **SURVIVED** cried the Third Hokage.

Loud cheers of celebration followed Sarutobi's speech. The Third smiled at his villagers and ninjas, but he was mentally preparing himself for what he was about to announce.

As the cheer settled down the Third resumed his speech.

Though the demon was defeated, it was not killed as many of you know. Gasps and shocked expressions filled the street as they now listened to their Hokage with even more attention.

He was sealed away into a new born baby. One Naruto Uchiha of the Uchiha clan.

Kill the demon Hokage-sama said a random villager. This set off a chain reaction and soon everyone was chanting for the death of a baby.

"_I have failed already haven't I Arashi_"? **Silence **yelled the Third. From this day forward there will be an S class law placed on all information of the nine-tailed fox being sealed into a child. Anyone who happens to break this law with suffer the harshest punishment I can think of **Death. **

With that final word the Sondaime left with his Anbu bodyguards leaving thousands of angry villagers and ninja.

"_So it begins" _says the Third as he made his way home.

**So how was it? Good or bad? I don't care about flamers cause this is my first time writing. This is my first fic so be gentle. lol**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews and the suggestions from everyone. I will try to make my chapters much longer and better. For the last chapter I just couldn't think of any filler's in that chapter with out going right into the plot that I had set up. **

**I do not own Naruto or anything related to the manga or anime from the show Naruto. But I wish I did own Naruto so I could change him from a stupid idiot and make him a complete badass. Well here is the story.**

Fugaku-sama has the baby boy arrived yet? Yes he has honored elders said the clan leader as he brought in Naruto and slowly placed him in a crib. The Uchiha elders seeing this act of gentleness toward the demon spawn had all of them wondering what Fugaku was planning. You have yet to tell us why that thing is even here Fugaku. Surely you know what that boy is? Yes I do know what he is responded Fugaku. Then you know that we must kill that boy before the demon will take over him and kill us all. He is a demon and a half breed spat one of the elders. I am sure that you know what is done with half breeds Fugaku? The clan laws must be upheld or there will be nothing but chaos among all the members. It's a disgrace to this clan to have someone carry the Uchiha blood and they may not even be able to call upon their Sharingan.

I know all of this elders said Fugaku with a scowl, but I have my reasons for keeping this boy alive. That boy Fugaku said while pointing at Naruto will help make the Uchiha clan the strongest in all of the Elemental countries. With the help of the Nine Tailed fox's chakra he will become the greatest Uchiha since Mandara. Everyone gasped and looked at the crib holding Naruto with eyes holding many emotions like awe, fear, respect and envy. "_Can this boy really become such a great ninja"?_

So that is why no one will kill this boy yelled Fugaku. Never before have the elders been yelled at by Fugaku and the reason for not killing the demon brat left all of them more then a little bit stunned.

One thought went through all of the elder's minds "_Yes he will be powerful but what will happen if the fox breaks the seal". _After Fugakus' outburst the elders where left to vote on the decision of letting Naruto live or be killed.

What should we do said one of the elders? We should kill before he will get the chance to get revenge for sealing the fox inside him said another.

Does anyone here think the Uchiha clan will benefit from having a boy with the power of a demon on our side said the oldest of the Uchiha elders. After seeing the many nods the elder continued. If we train and raise that boy from a young age, I think we will finally be able to be seen as the most powerful clan in all of Leaf. No longer will those pale eyed fools think they are better than us. We may finally be able to have one of our very own Uchihas with the Hokage position. All of the elders where now in full agreement with letting the boy live.

"_Just as long as he could be controlled and after he lived past his usefulness he would be disposed"_ of thought the elders.

_At the Konoha hospital_

Mikoto where is my Naruto? Mikoto looked at her best friend and with a sigh answered the only way she could have at the moment. He has been taken to see the elders. Wither he lives or dies is now in the hands of those men Mikoto spat. "_I can't tell her what they will do to Naruto if he even is allowed to live, it would break her heart like it broke mine to know that you baby was going to be raised to do nothing but kill and bring honor to the Uchiha clan. _Mikoto was broken from her thoughts at the sound of Kanaa crying and her small arms wrapped around her own body.

Shhh its going to be ok Kanaa said Mikoto as she held onto her till she fell asleep.

**Uchiha Compound.**

Fugaku was called back into the meeting room by a random Uchiha. With one last sigh Fugaku started making his way back to the elders. Fugaku looked at all the elders as he took his seat, silently wishing they will not ask too many more questions.

Fugaku-sama we have all made a decision regarding one Naruto Uchiha, but we need to ask you how you will control this boy if he starts becoming disobedient and how will you ensure that he will be just as strong as you say he will be?

Fugaku smiled at this. I will use his mother against him honored elders. If the elders were shocked they didn't show it much, but after a few minutes of silence all of the elders began to see the genius of it.

"_Well that seems to be and easy way of keeping him under raps if he decides to become rebellious_" thought the elders. Now how will you plan on making him into a powerful ninja?

"He will be trained by the most powerful ninjas I know" and Fugaku really started smiling at this one.

He will also receive the most powerful gift any Uchiha could want. The elders looked confused for a few seconds till realization hit them like and Akimichi and one by one they all looked up at Fugaku.

The gleam in his eye was terrifying as he said the words to confirm their suspicions.

The Mangekyo Sharingan.

_**So how was this chapter? Was It better and longer than the first or should is still try to make it longer?**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey this is my new chapter. I want to thank everyone for their reviews and their suggestions for my story. I know that I have not written very long chapters, hell they can't even be called chapters cause there only like maybe one or two pages long. Oh well I hope you all like this new chapter and I hope it's long enough for all you.**

**I am making Naruto 11 at the time of the Uchiha massacre. Itachi will still be 13 and all the other characters will be the same age that they were in the anime and manga. I think they were like 9 or 8 I can't remember. So please don't yell at me for changing Narutos' age.**

**Like I said, I do not own Naruto!**

"**Note the first few paragraphs are Narutos thoughts about his life".**

The rain, it washes away my tears my blood my pain. This is my life day in and day out, for I am the Uchiha genius prodigy. I am the container, the weapon, the village demon, the bodyguard of Fugaku-sama's children and many more names. What people do not realize is that I am Naruto Uchiha.

I have seen a lot of things in my short life. I was made a genin at age 6. I graduated at the top of my class just like Itachi had done. I was a chunin at 8 and I was placed in Itachis' Anbu squad when I turned 10. People began to fear my power and the viciousness I showed on the battle. But that's what to be expected from someone who was given the best jounins that the Uchiha clan has, just like Itachi I have mastered my Sharingan at a record breaking young age.

Under them I have trained to become the best only the best. I wanted to learn every jutsu they gave me. I wanted to show them all that I was the best. My own mother will no longer even look at me with kind eyes anymore. I hate that because I still love my mother in a less known way but life of a ninja is a hard one and unless you want to be killed you must get rid of all emotion. That is why when I was faced with an enemy I never let them live if I was able to kill them. I would slaughter and tear their bodies apart wither they were men, women or even children I didn't care for that is what a shinobi is made to do. When you start doing something for so long you come to enjoy it with every fiber of your being. I have enjoyed it, I have enjoyed bathing in my enemies blood and relishing in the fact that a lone child killed them all.

The only time I have ever felt bad for killing someone was my very first kill.

……**..Flash back Time……..**

**Naruto age 8**

The wind blew hard that day it was so cold it chilled me to the bone while I was throwing kunai after kunai at a tree. I heard clapping coming from behind me. I look back and I can see it was Fugaku-sama.

That was very good Naruto-kun. Thank you Fugaku-sama I reply mechanically with a bow before resuming my practicing. You have been training very hard lately Naruto said Fugaku as he walked over and pulled out one of the kunai embedded within the tree before throwing it right back at me.

I caught it with ease and started spinning it on my index finger before pocketing it. What are you doing here Fugaku-sama? Fugaku smiled at Naruto, straight to the point as always Naruto. Today will be a great day for you Naruto.

Fugaku laughed at Narutos puzzled and dumbfounded look. Today is the day you have been training for ever since you activated your Sharingan. Something that I am still very surprised happened since your blood is not pure by the Uchiha standards. Naruto scowled as this. Fugaku knew that Naruto hated being labeled as a half-breed but it was necessary to call him that to keep the brat in his place. _"The elders still hate the fact that I am giving Naruto a chance to have the Mangekyo"._

Naruto's normally passive face showed understanding then absolute shock. "Or course he knew that this was going to happen but he did not know it would be so soon, but if Fugaku-sama thinks that I am ready then I will have to go through with this".

Ah so you do understand now why I am here, that's good Naruto. Follow me if you will he says as he begins walking back into the Uchiha manor.

Naruto knew this was an order not an offer so with one last sigh he followed the clan head into the manor with the only thought going through his head was "_I am about to kill my best friend even though he is useless to the clan because of his disability he could still live a normal life"._

That night Naruto could be seen with the Mangekyo Sharingan but also the uncontrollable tears coming from his blood red eyes. That was the only time the elders or Fugaku saw Naruto cry and that was also the last time they would be able to see the Mangekyo because Naruto made a pack with himself saying he would only use it if his life was at risk.

…**..End of Flashback…….**

"Why am I feeling so nostalgic about myself today"? Naruto was interrupted from his thoughts as he heard someone making a coughing noise. The Third looked at Naruto from behind his desk with a slight simile because of the boy's embarrassed, look on his face for being caught day dreaming.

Sorry Hokage-sama says Naruto as he looks up at the Third Hokage. That's ok Naruto I am sure you have a lot on your mind with latest mission being over. Now that I have your attention can you tell me the results of the mission on sent you on concerning the A class missing nin from Suna?

Hai. The mission was a success. After Hengeing myself into a random civilian I was able to gather enough information about the missing-nin. I was able to find out were he was staying and after a long battle of attrition I was able to take him out before backup was able to arrive.

That was very good Naruto-kun. I am sure that Fugaku will be happy to hear that you have completed yet another mission. Naruto smiled at the praise he was given by the Hokage. He was always had a soft spot for the old man because of the fact that he was able to run a whole village at his age and still be able to act so casual with his ninjas.

Before Naruto, was able to say anything else a chunin stormed into the Hokage's office.

What is the meaning of this yelled the Third? Hokage-sama the Uchiha clan is under attack. Naruto and Sarutobi both had shocked expression of disbelief. That thought that one of strongest clans of the Leaf Village was under act was a ridicules notion to think of.

Who is attacking them asked both Naruto and Sarutobi at the same time.

The chunin mustered up all of his courage as he said Itachi Uchiha.

Sarutobi looked at Naruto only to see he had already left and was on his way to the Uchiha compound. Assemble the black opts Anbu now and have them go and stop and one Itachi Uchiha by any means necessary said the Third before jumping out the window and following Naruto. The one thought going through his mind was "_Don't die Naruto_".

Blood. It was everywhere, the blood and bodies of my clansmen draped the halls of the compound. Off in the distance Naruto could hear the crying of some of still alive Uchiha as they were bleeding to death. Naruto offered a lone pray before he began searching for Itachi again. "_Why would Itachi do this_"? Naruto corrected himself before continuing, I must find my mother, she must survive this no matter what.

Sasuke looked up at his brother and saw that his katana was covered in blood. He saw his mother and father, both lying dead next to him. They had tried to stop Itachi but he just killed them like they were nothing. "Tears started coming from Sasukes eyes now". Little brother do you hate me now? Do you hate the fact that you could not stop me from doing this asked Itachi? You are weak little brother and no matter how strong you will become you will always be weak compared to me.

Itachi how could you kill them all cried Sasuke? I did it to test my capacity was Itachis only answer as Sasuke looked into his eyes only to see the Mangekyo Sharingan facing back at him. Brother for the next 72 hours you will see everyone be killed right in front of you and you will live with the fact that you could not save them. Sasuke heard the words **Tsukuyomi **then his world went black.

Naruto found Itachi just in time to see him cast the ultimate genjutsu the Sharingan can produce. Itachi yelled Naruto.

Itachi looked over his shoulder and smiled once he saw who it was. Ah Naruto-kun so good to see you said Itachi as he placed his katana back in its holster. Where is my mother Itachi panted Naruto? Itachi now had a very sadistic smile across his face as he answered Naruto's question.

I killed her. The bluntness of his words were so cold and uncaring. She was the first one I killed after I received the Mangekyo. Apparently she was waiting up for you to see how your mission went, and after asking me what I was doing up so late I told her the whole story about me killing Shisui. It was a pretty pathetic battle really, I mean she didn't even last ten minutes before I stabbed her in heart.

Naruto was now shaking in rage. He looked up at Itachi with his own Mangekyo showing after flying through a certain number of seals Naruto called out his attack with a deep murderous voice said the name of his attack **Katon: Karyu Endan "**_Fire Dragon Flame Missile". _Itachi watched as the Flaming missile came bearing towards him before jumping out of the way just seconds before the blast hit him. "_Damn I thought that would work against you Itachi but apparently you are even more skilled then people said you where, oh well now for something new". _Naruto quickly charged at Itachi into a full on taijutsu battle.

Every punch and kick thrown at each other where either blocked or they were able to dodge them before getting hit. Naruto being the shorter of the two was easily at an disadvantage, he is arms and legs where just not long enough to fight Itachi and the constant use of the Mangekyo was eating away at his chakra fast. A quick kick in Narutos side left his defense open enough for Itachi to punch him straight into the wall knocking Naruto out.

"_Well this sure wasn't expected"_ thought Itachi as he moved towards the unconscious body of one of the last living Uchihas. That was a good fight Naruto perhaps you will be the one to test my existence but until that time good luck with your training. Also when we meet next time do, tell me how you got your Mangekyo, I would love to hear the story but I really must be going now. **Amaterasu** and with that Itachi Uchiha the bringer of the Uchiha massacre left Konoha and is now an S-ranked missing-nin.

**Yes your being left at a really bad spot I know but I just thought this would be a good place to stop before I get to all of the drama in the next chapter.**

**Wow this was a lot longer than all of my other chapters so I hope everyone enjoys it. I truly think that the only good thing about this story is the fact that I don't suck at typing and I know how to spell a lot of the words is write. LoL. **

**Like always I accept all reviews wither they be flames or not I don't really care because the flames will tell me if I should keep writing or if I need to stop rethink my story over or come out with a new one. **

**Ages Itachi 13.**

**Naruto 11.**

**Sasuke and the rest of the rookie nine or 8.**


	4. Authors Note

Note this is just a Authors note.

I would just like to say thank you to all of you who have reviewed and have given me tips on how to make my writing a lot better. I know everyone was complaining about the lack of quotation marks and the only excuse I have is the fact that I barely even have a clue when to use them. I know that's pretty sad but it's the truth and I can't help it. lol

Well anyways the reason I am making this authors note is because I would like to do a pairing for Naruto and I have a few ideas I would like to use but I would like to see what you the readers would like to see rather then what I would want to do.

No Hinata or Sakura and, if anyone asks me to do a gay pairing then you most likely have never read my profile and you deserve to be shot in the foot. The pairings I will do are listed below.

Keep in mind I would like to keep this story nice and dark so to do that I can't have a really nice girl like Hinata paired with Naruto so I am sry for that. And the reason for no doing a sakura pairing you should know already if you read my first chapter I think. She is just a bitch and I won't write a story with her having a happy ending in it. lol

**Pairings I will do.**

**Anko**

**Kurenia**

**Ino**

**Kyuubi**

**Hanabi**

**Tayuya **

**Kin**

**Please know that I will only do the sound pairings if I have a lot of people wanting them because that would be a very hard pairing to write for.**

**Question? Would everyone kill me if I decided to make Gaara a girl? It's just a question so no need to kill me for it. I would just like to know if people would like that if it were to happen.**

**Well that's all I have to say. Wait that's not true. Please review. PLEASE!!!!! **

**Reviewing really helps me by getting ideas from other people and I by knowing if I am just wasting my fucking time or not. So seeya and don't forget to vote.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok I want to thank every single one of you for your votes and reviews for my last couple chapter. The pairings with the highest votes are as followed.**

**Anko-6**

**Hanabi-4**

**Temari-3**

**And the rest got one vote. So as it stands Anko is in the lead followed closely by Hanabi and then Temari. Personally I was thinking about doing the Naruto Anko pairing from the start because they both will have the some what same personalities in my story. Naruto being dark and blood thirsty and Anko being the sweet sadist blood loving girl like in the anime. LoL I will continue the voting pool till the end of this chapter so we will know who you all decide on for the pairing.**

**Well I think I have delayed you long enough. Note that I suck at putting quotations in the right spot which all of you have already told me about or have found out for yourself. Please don't kill me just for that. I am working on that. I have already gone and fixed some of the first and second chapters a little bit. They are still not 100 correct but they are better then what they were.**

**I do not Own Naruto.**

**So now on with the story.**

**Naruto's mindscape.**

It was dark and cold. There was water and everywhere and a very long tunnel in front of Naruto.

"_No, I can't believe I am back here again." "What happened last night to cause me to wake up in here of all places" _thought Naruto? Then he remembered. Naruto remembered everything that happened from the completion of his mission to the Uchiha massacre and then to the fight with him and Itachi. It was then that Naruto felt the full weight of what happened. "_I was not strong enough to say you mother, I was not strong _

_enough to avenge you I was just not strong enough" _says Naruto. '_It was all my fault, everything is always my fault" _Naruto screamed.

Noooooooooooo it wasn't my fault, it was Itachi's he is the one to blame for Kassans death and he will be the one to pay said the now talking Naruto.

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.**

Naruto turned his head toward the sound of the laughter and started following the sound.

Naruto came upon a large room with a huge cage and a giant piece of paper with the word **SEAL **on it. Naruto was mentally preparing himself for the tongue lashing he was about to receive for he was in the foxes den now. There behind to the bars stood the greatest demon the Nine Tailed Fox the Kyuubi.

**It's good to see you again little human how many years has it been three or two, time really does fly does it not human **said the Kyuubi in a very sarcastic tone.

Naruto only stared at the demon something the Kyuubi thought was very disrespectful to do.

**You are even more pathetic now then the last time I have seen you boy roared the Kyuubi. Imagine my surprise when I see you get your ass handed to you by your very own cousin, but then again I am not to surprised that it happened. If only you had taken my very generous offer when you where so upset over the fact that you killed your best friend Kaji was it not? **

**Yes I think that was it Kaji Uchiha, your best friend the one you killed remember him said the now smiling demon?**

"Naruto couldn't take it anymore, you couldn't deal with the fact that the most powerful being in the world was insulting him and bringing one of his worst memories at the same tme".

Shut up you bastard yelled Naruto. Fuck you. What do you know about anything your just a stupid fox that was sealed away and forgotten by the rest of the world. Your even more hopeless then I am because you're the one sealed inside of me. Naruto was now shaking in rage and breathing very hard because of his outburst.

Naruto thought that the Kyuubi would be a little bit pissed off but he was not expecting him to actually respond like he did.

**HAHAHAHAHAHA. So the little human has a back bone after all I see. That's very good Naruto-kun. You have much rage in your heart but how will you use if I wonder?**

What are you talking about asked Naruto as he was starting to calm back down?

**Ahh the age old question well I am about to offer the same deal that was offered to you the last time you where here. I am offering you my power and help for you. With me at your side you will be the greatest and you will have the power to avenge your mother and kill all you appose you in the future. So Naruto what is your choice this time, will you turn down my offer like you did last time we all know what will happen to you if you do not accept? **

**Kyuubi was smiling, her offer was not going to be denied now, not after all the events that took place last night.**

Why should I trust you, how do I know this is not just a trick Naruto said? "On the outside Naruto sounds like he is going to turn down the offer but on the inside he was thinking of all of the possibilities he could do with Kyuubis chakra".

**Have I ever lied to you? Have I ever given you a reason to think ill toward me Naruto-kun said the Kyuubi? **

After battling his conscious Naruto realized that he was never been be betrayed by the Kyuubi even though they have only met twice but on both occasions the Kyuubi spoke to him and did not demand anything at all accept for respect.

_Power? Is power really worth selling your soul to the devil for_? No it is not been sometimes there are exceptions and today is one of them.

So Naruto spoke with and unwavering voice of determination to the Kyuubi, "yes I will accept your offer for power Kyuubi-sama". The Kyuubi gave off the biggest grin it could before sending her tails filled with chakra into Naruto.

Naruto screamed and screamed for what felt like hours. Years of knowledge and the demons chakra going through him was to much to handle before he passed out from the pain.

……**.Konoha Hospital……**

Naruto awoke from his dream and looked around his room trying to get an idea of where he was but all he noticed was the white walls and many machines hooked up to his body.

He immediately started unhooking himself and started to get out of the bed till he heard the door open up and in walked in the Sandaime smiling at Naruto.

Its good to see that you are finally up Naruto spoke the Third softly. How long have I been out for Hokage-sama asked the young ninja? You have been out for three weeks said the Third sadly.

I see was all the Hokage heard in reply. Naruto about the attack the Third began but was soon cut off as Naruto singled for him to stop.

There is nothing to talk about Hokage-sama, what is done is done and nothing will be able to change what has happened. The Third frowned at Narutos blunt reply but said nothing because he knew that Naruto was right "_there was nothing they could do"._

How many survived Hokage-sama asked Naruto in a weak voice? There are only three survivors Naruto-kun. They are you, Itachi and Sasuke the last of the Uchiha clan.

Itachi as you know has left the village and Sasuke, well Sasuke is not taking the deaths very well. That is understandable for someone to feel like he does Hokage-sama but his problems are his own not mine was Narutos harsh reply as he began to get dress in his standard Anbu uniform that he found in the closet.

Well then Naruto what are you going to do to get over this tragedy?

Naruto finished getting dress before answering his kage. I will train and push myself to the limits, my fight with Itachi shows that I have a long way to go to becoming a strong ninja.

I am cutting off all ties with my "family" Hokage-sama they are all dead to me and I will now just be another Anbu member looking through the world in a mask. Naruto Uchiha is dead and now here stands an Anbu member with code name Phoenix said Naruto in a very dark and deep voice.

The Third was shocked to the core by Narutos words but he knew that this would be Narutos way of getting over his grief but that didn't mean he had to like it. The Third sighed, "_why is my job so freaking hard_"?

Well Naruto I just hope that you will be ok said Sarutobi.

Thank you Hokage-sama and with that Naruto left the hospital room. "_Its time to train and no one is going to hold me back from reaching my ultimate goal, no more distractions just training" _or so Naruto thought as he went to one of the training grounds.

**Ok the chapter is now over. I know there wasn't much going on in this one but this was the last chapter before the time skip comes into place. At the end of the time skip everyone one will be Four years older.**

**Naruto will be 15**

**Sasuke and the rest of the cannon characters will be 12.**

**So what did everyone think of this chapter? Was it any good or should I just throw it away and write a new one up even though this took over an hour to write. "I just couldn't think of anything to write about before the time skip. Lol I know that's really sad but it's the truth.**

**This is the last chapter till voting for the pairings stop so be sure to send in your reviews and votes.**

**Please review and tell me what you think of this story so far. Bye. Seeya in a couple of days. P.S. Its my birthday tomorrow and I will be 17 and most likely I am going to get drunk and party my ass off.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok I am really sorry about not updating for a while but I have been having a lot of fun for the past couple of days and I just didn't have time to write anything. I would have to say thank you very much for all of your votes and reviews for my story so far even though not to many people have read this story, but because people want to see me write this story still I am going to keep on writing no matter how much it sucks. This chapter here is just a little filler and not a lot of things happen it. **

**For those of you who want to know who won the pairing for Naruto you will just have to read this chapter to find out because it's pretty easy to find out who it is. Lol Now on with the story.**

Four years have past since the time of the Uchiha massacre and even though it was such a devastating event for Konoha most people have come to forget about it in hopes of moving on with their own lives.

Sasuke Uchiha was not one of those people to just get up and forget about the attack.

_Sort of a flashback lol_

_No he has thought of it since the day he awoke after being asleep for more than one month. "The effects of having the Mangekyo Sharigan used on him were quite devastating to his brain and his body's nervous system." _

_At the hospital he was surrounded by many nurses and the Hokage himself, and all of them staring at him with look's of pity and sadness._

_The Hokage asked everyone to leave and once they had all left he began to tell Sasuke what happened. He told Sasuke that he was one of the three survivors of the clan. _

_Sasuke immediately wanted to know who the third person was to have survived the attack besides himself and his brother. "He had a sneaking suspicion of who it was and that was confirmed once the Third told him it was Naruto". _

_The first thing Sasuke said was that it was good to know that his cousin was still alive and he wanted to know where he was so that he could see him. Even though Sasuke and Naruto never talked to each other and only gave slight head nods when passing each other in the hallways at the Uchiha Compound they are after all relations so they should stick together. "Sasuke knew that Naruto was powerful so it was only Naruto's job to protect him now or so Sasuke thought"._

_That was not to be because the Hokage was forced to tell Sasuke that Naruto wanted nothing to do with Sasuke and anything Uchiha related. _

_To say Sasuke was mad was an understatement he was pissed and shaking with rage so much that the Hokage had to call the doctors and nurses back in to stabilize him. The Hokage left after giving Sasuke a few more words._

_**Present day four years after the Uchiha massacre.**_

Sasuke had just finished with his light morning training before making his way to the Konoha Ninja Academy. Sasuke was this year's number one rookie and he was said to be a real prodigy and a genius ninja because of how advanced he was at such a young age. Upon arriving at the academy Sasuke was mobbed by dozens of girls all competing against each other to see if they could sit with Sasuke and then become his girlfriend. What none of them realized was that he was becoming angrier and angrier with each past minute. His rage only intensified once Sakura and Ino the two most serious fan girls started fighting and yelling at each other for the right of who gets to sit next to their 'Sasuke".

Get away from Sasuke-kun forehead girl screamed Ino Yamanka.

No you get away Ino-pig, Sasuke-kun is mine not yours countered Sakura Haruno.

As this was all taking place Sasuke began looking around the room at the other would-be ninjas in the class. Most of them were children from some of Konoha's most prominent clans.

There was one Kiba Inuzuka with his dog Akamaru from the Inuzuka clan. There clan was known for using their nin-dogs in battle to double team their opponents. Kiba's mother is the head of her clan and his sister is a highly respected veterinarian. With the use of their dogs and their heightened sense of smell they usually become tracker nins for konoha. He is loud, brash, cocky and very obnoxious to people. He usually smells like a dog.

Next there is Shino Aburame from the Aburame clan. His father is also the clan head. His specializes in using the Kikaichu bugs infused in their bodies at birth to suck chakra out of their enemies. He rarely ever talks and shows almost no emotion but he is also very intelligent and likes to stay once step ahead of his enemies in fights.

Hinata Hyuga the heiress of the Hyuga clan is also in the same class. She is very shy and underestimates herself. She has a bloodline limit called the Byakugan. The Byakugan allows a Hyuga to see in a constant 360 degrees and also allows for the Hyuga's to see chakra points which result in their clan being one of the most dangerous to fight in Taijutsu.

Shikamaru Nara, he is from the Nara clan. His clan uses shadow manipulations for combat. Shikamaru is very lazy and no real goal for his life. He likes to play both Go and Shogi and cloud watch with his friend Choji. He is currently on his way to receiving the title of "Deadlast" because he only does enough to get by because he thinks everything is too _troublesome_. His father is part of the Ino-Shika-Cho combination known for their great teamwork.

Choji Akimichi. He uses his clan's jutsus to increase his size and roll into enemies. He is slightly fat but he likes to call himself big-boned. You usually can see him eating from a bag of chips or any other food in reach. His father is part of the Ino-Shika-Cho combination.

Ino Yamanka. She uses her mind techniques to disable and take over enemies. She is loud, stubborn and is competing with Sakura for the right of dating Sasuke. Her father is also part of the Ino-Shika-Cho combination. She is one of the strongest girls in this year's class.

Sakura Haruno. She doesn't come from a clan. She is very weak, loud and gets angry with anyone who insults her Sasuke-kun. She is the smartest giril in the class on written exams, but does the worst on all of the practical training. The only techniques she knows are the ones she has been taught at the academy.

And Sasuke Uchiha is the village prodigy and a brooding angst loving boy.

Authors notes. "_That took so fucking long to right and I bet it was so fucking boring but I just couldn't think of anything to write about, ok now back on with the actual story"._

Sasuke was brought out of his thoughts by the loud voice of their sensei Iruka Umino.

SHUT UP ALL OF YOU screamed Iruka. Soon the class was brought to order and everyone was in a seat.

Ok now that all of you are settled down we can begin today's lesson on the history of all of the past and present Hokage's of Konoha. Within minutes everyone was but Sakura and Sasuke had tuned out Irukas lecture and let their own minds go.

"_It was going to be a very long day thought everyone"._

Across town Naruto was finally waking up. He slowly moved the other body that was on top of him to the side before he got up and went to take a shower and get rid of all of the dried sweat and other things that were on his body because of last nights activities.

"_Well that was a fun evening Naruto thought as he got into the shower". _

Last night Naruto and one Anko Mitarashi met up at with each other while Naruto was training and Anko thought it would have been fun to tease him because he looked so cute.

What Anko did not expect was that Naruto was much more skilled than her and she was easily overpowered but what really surprised was that she enjoyed being dominated by the young Anbu so easily. One thing led to another and the two spent the whole evening screwing each others brains out.

After ten minutes of cleaning Naruto finished his shower and began to dry off when the now fully awake snake jouin pounced on him while kissing him all over his body.

**Slight lemon but not really a lemon.**

"Anko I really need to go and report to the Hokage moaned Naruto as Anko began sucking on his neck".

"You need to be relived of all of your stress before you go see the old man Naruto-kun, and I am sure little Naru-chan would love it if you stayed for just a little while longer whispered Anko as she began stroking his hardening member".

Naruto shuddered in pleasure before flipping Anko over and he started thrusting into her at a very fast pace.

Their moan and cries of pleasure filled the entire apartment building.

**Jonin and Anbu meeting in the Hokages office.**

The Third Hokage smiled as his favorite Anbu member finally arrived for the monthly meeting. _"At least he isn't as late as Kakashi usually is". _Somewhere in fire country the famous copy-cat ninja sneezed.

Naruto made his way over to some of the jonin he knew and he started to discuss what new has happened in their ninja lives. What he was not expected was for them to start ganging up on him about his new love interest.

So Naruto how was she ask Asuma as he took another drag from his cigarette?

What nonsense are you talking about now Asuma replied Naruto coolly?

"I mean is the reason for you being late because of forgetting what time the meeting was or was it because a young beautiful girl caught your fancy and you to both decided to spend your time fucking each other"?

The usually cold and distant ninja could only blush from what the older jonin said to him.

Asuma smirked at seeing Naruto's obvious discomfort, and he decided to ask one more question. So is she a screamer Naruto?

Naruto was about to respond but a cough from the Hokage brought everyone's attention to him. _"Thanks old man I owe you one". _

"_Damn it couldn't he just have waited five more seconds thought _Asuma before putting out his cigarette".

Now that everyone is here, I would like start today's business. The Chunin exams will be held this year in Konoha and because of that I would like to know which of you would be willing to take a genin team this year asked Sarutobi.

"_Who could deal with training a bunch of little brats" _Naruto said to himself?

Naruto was a little surprised to see his friend Asuma raise his hand almost immediately once he saw that Kurenia Yuhi had raised her hand. _"Oh pay back will be a real bitch for you now Asuma thought Naruto as an evil grin came across his face"._

The Hokage smiled at the thought of some many people willing to take a genin team, but when his eyes trailed upon Naruto he knew that he was going to be very unhappy with the decision he was going to make.

I would like for everyone who wishes to be a jonin sensei to please stay and everyone else I would like that you go back to your duties.

"Hai Hokage-sama" was the loud chant all the ninjas in the office replied with a bow before leaving.

Well good luck with the brats Asuma, Naurto said to his friend as he began to leave but only to stop when the Hokage told him to stay. _"Shit what did I do now"?_

**Ok this is where I am going to stop. I know this is a really shitty place to stop but I thought if I didn't get this chapter out by tonight everyone would start to forget about this story and I don't want that to happen. I am not going to be able to update every fast this week because I am have two basketball games and I am going out of town this weekend so my life is kind of hectic. That does not mean I am giving up on this story at all I am just going to write somewhat longer chapters and only update maybe two times a week if even that much. **

**I know Naruto was a little OC in this chapter from what he usually is in my story but that was only because this was just a short filler chapter. Next chapter will have so good emo drama in it I promise lol. **

**Please review and I would have to thank you all for the reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok sry for not updating for the last couple of days. I have been out of town and away from my computer. I know that's not a very good excuse but it's the truth.**

**I would like to thank you all for your feedback on my last chapter and I would like to thank all of you flamers out there for telling me how much I suck at writing and other shit like that. Its all greatly appreciated. Haha Anyways this is just going to be a filler chapter. In this chap you will see who I made team 7s new teammate. I am sure that all of you will be greatly surprised at who will be the new person. No its not someone from the rookie nine or anyone else you would normally think of like Sai or a younger Neji Ten-Ten or Rock lee. If everyone is ok with the person I will keep it, but if a lot of people hate my idea I will change it into an OC. Ok?**

**Well that's all I have to say. I hope everyone likes this chapter and I really hope I am not doing cliché things. I am trying to make this story very un cliché but its hard because so many people have written the Naruto as an Uchiha story and many have written him as being the sensei of Sasuke or some shit like that and I am going to try and stop that train of thought and start everyone on a different track, but its hard so bare with me on this on. Haha **

**Ok now on with the fucking story.**

'_Damn it, why the fuck do I have to do thi_s' Naruto screamed in his head before he went back to practicing his Taijutsu. _'Hey even a genius needs to practice right?'_

To say that the usually cold, distant and ever calm genius shinobi Naruto Uchiha was pissed was an understatement if you saw what his personal training grounds looked like. Naruto just couldn't believe what the Hokage had ordered him to do.

**Flashback two hours ago.**

Asuma, Kurenia and Naruto were all standing in front of their Hokage two of them where wondering what he was going to ask of them and one of them was wondering what bad news he was about to receive. _(I am sure you all know you that one was.)_

The Hokage was about to begin talking when a very late ninja came storming into the Hokage office at a very fast pace.

The ninja in question was none other than Kakashi Hatake, also known as Konoha's Sharigan Kakashi. He is the son of the once great ninja Sakumo Hatake who was known through out the Elemental countries as Konoha's White Fang until he killed himself.

Everyone sweat dropped when they heard his great excuse for being late for the meeting.

"Umm sorry about being late but I saw this filler yesterday saying that a time change was happening that night and so I stayed home for and extra hour because I thought that's when the meeting would start" Kakakshi said sheeplessly while holding the back of his head.

Asuma and Sarutobi just laughed while Kurenia hit him across the head for being a baka.

Naruto just glared at Kakashi with digust and pure hatred which was something that both Kakashi and the Third caught but they did not comment.

The reason for Naruto hating Kakashi was because of Kakashi having as Naruto thought of it as a stolen Sharingan eye. Even though Naruto could care less about the once great Uchiha clan now he was always reminded that Kakashi had a bastard version of Sharingan and how it should be removed from his head.

Even after telling the Third about his feeling on the issue the Hokage would not have Kakashi's eye removed because it would make his ninja skills fall drastically and it was Kakashi's friend Obitos' dying wish for him to have it.

Since there was nothing he could do about Naruto was forced to stop his appeal and just learn to live with the fact that some one from outside of his clan and blood had one of the Sharingan eyes.

After a few more minutes of laughing Sarutobi got serious once again and began to get back on the topic at hand.

"All four of you are standing here for a reason and that reason as I am sure you all know is because the Genin exams are almost here and you three the Third said while pointing at the three jonin are going to take this years batch of genin under your wings and raise them to become great shinboi or kounichi for the Konoha village".

Hai Hokage-sama was the only reply from the three jonins.

Naruto was very thankful that he was not included in the very possible chance of teaching three brats. _'Wow that was a close one. Good thing they don't make people in the Anbu take genin team' 'Maybe I should stay in the Anbu for all of my life'_ Naruto thought to himself happily behind his standard Anbu mask.

"What genins are we getting Hokage-sama asked the newest jonin Kurenia calmly"?

'Yeah what runts are graduating this year dad asked Asuma in between puffs on his cigarette"?

"_Yes I am saying Asuma is Sarutobi's son so sue me, I am pretty sure they are father and son in Naruto anyways but its fanfiction anyways so I can make anyone related to anyone". Hell I could make Orochimaru and Tsunade lovers if I wanted to but I won't cause that is very strange even for me lol._

Kakashi rather then asking his own question just kept reading his porn while blushing and giggling.

"Well to answer your question, this year the seven great clan's children will be graduating. Among those are the Ino-Shika-Cho descendants the Hyuga, Inuzuka and the Uchiha" said the Third in an almost bored tone.

This year's number one rookie is Sasuke Uchiha.

The room became very tense after the last declaration.

Saying Uchiha was almost taboo around Naruto so everyone turned to look at him only to be surprise to see that he didn't he even look like he fazed.

The tension was broke after Kaskshi giggled really loudly and he closed up his book.

"Hokage-sama I would like to take the Uchiha" said the Cyclops.

Naruto was now very pissed at Kakashi.

"What gives you the right to be able to teach Sasuke huh Hatake demanded Naruto?"

"Naruto let it go said Asuma in a commanding tone."

No Asuma, I would like to hear this assholes reason for wanting to take Sasuke. "Something is telling me that this has to do with the very same person that gave his that Sharingan."

"Yes that is correct Naruto this does have something to do with Obito, and he asked me to train Sasuke before he died."

"That's bull shit and you know it." Why the fuck when he want you to train Sasuke?

"You just want to train Sasuke because you're a lazy bastard and Sasuke will learn whatever you give him quickly enough so you won't have to do jack shit" roared Naruto.

The Hokage was quite surprised that his favorite person in the Anbu would react that way to Kakashi even though he knew that Naruto hated Kakashi.

'_Well its time to end this before they start killing each other'_.

ENOUGH!!!!!

"Both of you stop your pointless bickering right now".

Yes Hokage-sama said both ninjas in question before they stopped glaring at each other.

"Damn I was about to win ten bucks from Kurenia if you attacked first whispered Asuma to Naruto."

Asuma silently retreated from his chance at cheering up the young Uchiha in his attempt at humor before lighting up another cigarette. _"Man he sure smokes a lot don't yall think lol I think I am going to make Naruto smoke too because I myself smoke and have never seen Naruto do it lol."_

"You boys are very immature don't you think said Kurenia in a very strict motherly voice?"

The only response anyone gave was a brief head nod. No one really wanted to have a pissed off woman after them.

A slight cough brought every ones attention back to the Third and thus they resumed their talk on who was going to end up with whom for the team.

After another hour of deliberation they all finally ended up with the teams they wanted.

Ok here are the teams.

Asuma would have Hinata Hyuga, Skikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi for team 10.

Kurenia would have Ino Yamanaka, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame for team 8.

Kakashi would then have Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno for team 7.

"Hokage-sama who is going to be the third member on Kakashi's team asked Kurenia"? That was when everyone remembered that they were short one member.

"_Ok everyone hear it is the third member of team 7 hope you like it"_

I have a genin that requested to be switched to a different team and even though he is older than all of them I am sure that he will be just fine with them.

His name is Kabuto Yakushi age nineteen. Some of you may remember him as being the only found survivor of the battle at Kikyo Pass.

"Silence"

It was Naruto who first voiced his thoughts on this move. "Hokage-sama it was my understanding that he was raised by the squad leader of medic-nins right"?

"Yes Naruto-kun you are right said the Third while smiling at Narutos surprising knowledge of that battle."

"Then can you explain how some one raised under a person of such rank and distinguish can not pass the chunin exams at his age"? "Something just doesn't seem right about that guy Hokage-sama".

Sarutobi frowned at Narutos choice of words.

'_Apparently the Hokage has not thought about that_ Naruto mused.'

"I know where you are going at Naruto and that kind of thinking about fellow ninjas is not the wisest but because of your insight I will have some one check in on the matter."

Slightly angry about being about being berated by his Hokage Naurto, just gave a slight nod to Sarutobi.

"Now are their anymore questions Sarutobi asked with a tried sigh?"

"Well you have yet to tell me while I am here Hokage-sama".

Ah yes your right Naruto-kun the Third said with his serious voice again.

"The reason for you being here was because I would like for you to help out Asuma, Kurenia and Kakashi with their training of the students." _'He is going to blow up in three two one now'_

"You must be kidding yelled Naruto!" "Why are you taking me off of the Anbu to baby sit a bunch of little bastards?"_ 'Yep just like I thought he is pissed and that amount of killing intent he is sending at me is proof that thought Sarutobi with a smile.'_

Naruto you are not being taken off the Anbu your just on temporary leave at the moment. Whether you like it or not this is your mission, and I would hate for you to have a failed mission on your prefect record.

'_Good one old man was what everyone in the office was thinking'_

"What about my squad how do you think they will take this?"

I have already told your squad and they have appointed someone else as their temporary leader, from today forth till I deem you are finished with the genin teams the Anbu member known as the Phoenix is retired replied the Third calmly.

Everyone was slightly surprised at this declaration_. 'The Hokage went across Narutos back just to do this, and to take away his Anbu title?'_

Naruto was now very pissed at the Hokage_. 'How could that old man do this to me? 'How could he betray me like this?' _After a few more minutes of silent rage with the occasional chakra spike Naruto finally calmed down and agreed to the Hokages 'mission'.

Everyone soon left the office after being told when they were supposed to report at the academy.

**End of flashback.**

Naruto looked around at the damage he committed on the training field with a smirk.

The entire field was filled with craters destroyed rocks and fallen trees.

'_Yes that was a great way to get rid of some of my anger'. The only problem now is that I have to find a new training ground'._ Oh well its not my problem it's the villages said Naruto out loud before making his way back to his apartment.

**One week later at the Academy.**

Iruka looked at his student and smiled at how far they have come since they first came to the academy.

"I would like to congratulate all of you on passing your genin exams". "And I would like to award this year's number one rookie with this scroll containing a C-ranked fire jutsu".

"Would Sasuke Uchiha please come up here asked Iruka"?

A loud cheer came from all of the girls screaming go Sasuke-kun, and a loud groan from the male populace of the classroom which resulted in all the girls screaming at how they will never be as good as 'their Sasuke-kun' which then resulted in the girls starting to fight over who gets Sasuke.

Iruka sweat dropped at this before he yelled at everyone to shut up and sit down.

"Now that everyone is calm again I will tell all of you who your jounin senseis will be."

Team seven will have Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Itachi and one Kabuto Yakushi. He will arrive when you begin your training. Your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake.

Sakura was cheering very loudly in front of Ino's face about how true love prevailed and Sasuke was just think that know one better slow him down.

Team eight will have Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame. Your sensei will be Kurenia Yuhi.

Team Ten will be Ino Yamanka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi. Your jonin sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi.

"Everyone had mixed expressions across their faces but overall they seemed to be ok with their teammates and that brought a smile to Iruka's face".

"Oh I almost forgot Iruka said to his class, their will be an Anbu captain that will help your sensei's with missions and training."

"Who is he Iruka-sensei asked the ever annoying Sakura"?

"Well he is, Iruka's face darkened after reading who it was_." 'Him? Their having him train them, this will not go well with Sasuke?"_

Sakura brought Iruka out of his thoughts by asking the same question again.

Iruka smiled even though he was now embarrassed.

"Sorry about that, guys he is Naruto Uchiha codename Phoenix".

Everyone looked at Sasuke stunned that there was another Uchiha in Konoha and also wondering why he has never been mention before.

"Iruka-sensei I thought that there was only one Uchiha left yelled Sakura in her whiney 'I think I am right and your wrong voice"?

"Well that is not entirely true Sakura answered Iruka nervously. He really didn't want to piss off Sasuke anymore then he already was".

"Maybe Sasuke can answer that question for us"?

Who is he Sasuke/ Sasuke-kun asked everyone in the room?

Sasuke was shaking in rage as flashbacks of him last seeing Naruto came into his mind. _'Why he is showing up all of a sudden? I thought he said he wanted nothing to do with me or the Uchiha clan and yet he still uses the clan name'. 'So he has to train us does he, well this will help me in my quest for killing Itachi'. _

An evil grin came across Sasuke's face at the thought of killing Itachi.

"He is my cousin and probably one of the strongest ninjas in the village now but I can't tell you much about him because I have not seen him since he was eleven and had just made it into the Anbu but since that was four years ago I am sure he much stronger."

"It would be best for everyone not to piss him off or you will end up being killed on the spot" was Sasukes cold warning to all of the now genin students.

Everyone was shocked at the amount of skill his cousin Naruto had at such a young age and how he may kill them if they got out of line was pretty harsh. Some were starting to fear this Uchiha before having even met him.

"Shikamaru did you see how pissed Sasuke was before answer Iruka-sensei's question?"

"Yes Choji I saw it and if you ask me I think is whole thing is to damn troublesome so wake me up when our instructors come okay?" "Yeah sure whatever you say Shika said Choji before opening another bag of chips."

The jonins should be arriving in about a half and hour so I will be taking my leave, oh and good luck with your ninja careers.

Good bye Iruka-sensei was the chorused response from a few of the students.

"Hey forehead girl come over here right now called Ino". What do you want Ino-pig was the annoyed reply of Sakura. "Shut-up I just wanted to know what you think this new Uchiha guy that Sasuke told us looks like".

Sakura blushed at the perverted thoughts going through head and Ino smirked at her former friends easily read face. "Yeah I think he is going to be hot too Sakura and Sakura blushed even more from this."

**Half and hour later lol**

After only waiting for 30 minutes the fresh genin were finally able to see what there jonin instructors looked like and they were quite surprised at what they saw.

They saw a man in his twentys with a beard and a cigarette in this mouth walk in with a pretty woman who had dark red eyes and wore a form of bandages for a top and pants of some sorts. _"I really don't have a clue what the hell she is trying to wear lol"_

The most surprising person to arrive was a young man in his mid teens. He had a nice tan and long blonde hair that was spiked in the front and held in a pony tail. He wore a black tight form fitting shirt and long black pants with shin guards. He also had a pair of fingerless gloves on but the most interesting thing had to be his face and eyes. His face was very well defined and smooth and there were no scares on his face but his eyes, they are a dark blue that one would think had the power to freeze you in your place long enough for him to sneak up on you and end your life. _"Oh by the way narutos whiskers went away as he grew up in this story and he is not wearing his mask." _

This was definitely Naruto Uchiha.

Ino, Sakura and all of the other girls where drooling on their desk at the sight of such a hot guy. Even Kurenia was gushing at the sight of Naruto, she has never seen him without his mask on before and only had a slight idea about how good he looked from Anko. _'Damn that lucky bitch, hmm maybe I could join them sometime' _Kurenia's only thought.

'_That boy is going to be in some serious trouble with all of these women after him. Haha, that sucks for him'._ Asuma just lit up another cigarette after thinking about how bad Naruto's life was going to be.

"Team eight and Team Ten follow us and Team seven just wait here with Uchiha-san until your sensei arrives" Asuma gave a reassuring nod to Naruto before leaving Kurenia and their genin teams.

Naruto looked at the remaining students and couldn't help but be disgusted with the pink haired girl with the fan girl tendencies and how power hungry his cousin was becoming.

'_I will be sure to whip both of you into what real shinobi our or I will just leave you to Kakashi's training'_.

"So Sasuke how has your life been these last four years asked Naruto calmly"?

Sasuke was stunned at his cousin's odd choice of a conversation starter but he replied in the most 'I have suffered and where the hell have you been voice'.

"How can you stand here right now and ask me something like that you bastard roared Sasuke as he charged at Naruto?"

Sasuke attacked with taijutsu and began punching and kicking at his cousin only to have Naruto dodge everyone of his attacks like they were nothing.

"Go Sasuke you can do it cheered Sakura as she began pointlessly trying to give her crush some motivation only to gasp as the number one rookie was so easily stopped by his elder relative".

"With basic academy Taijutsu you will never be able to hit me Sasuke". Have you been slacking off since the massacre happened? "You do know that both Itachi and I were at Anbu level at your age and yet you the Uchiha heir are only a lowly genin with barely any potential compared to us?" "You don't even have your Sharingan yet something that you would have called out by now to give me a little my difficulty." "Maybe the Uchiha clan was really a clan filled with nothing but average shinobi and maybe that was the reason that there are only three people left with in the shinobi world with Uchiha blood".

Naruto stopped his speech when he saw that Sasuke had stopped attacking and was now on the ground crying. "I see you have yet to get rid of your ties to the clan Sasuke is that right?"

"They where are family, how can you speech so calmly about them when your very own mother was killed that night?" "Naruto how can you be so cold like Itachi"?

"My my Sasuke what a great question you asked". "To answer your first question, I can act so calmly about that night because I tried to stop it". "I fought Itachi and even though he was older, stronger and smarter than I was at the time I still everything I had into that fight".

"I respected Itachi's reason for what he did at that time and I still respect him even to this very day because if he didn't do it I most likely would have done the same, but I don't think even I would have been able to kill my own mother". "I guess that was where I would have drawn the line with what Itachi did".

Naruto looked around to see that Sakura must have passed out after seeing her crush cry on the ground so it was very doubtful she heard his story. _"That's good that she didn't hear because this was a 'family affair' and she had no business in hearing anything"._

"You bastard how could you say something like that"? "You're no better than Itachi, Naruto" said Sasuke in between his crying and breathing.

Naruto just laughed at Sasuke's attempt to get under his skin but you don't survive Anbu life if you get so easily rattled by petty insults from a crying ninja, how pathetic is that really?

"Sasuke until you have overcome your own demons you have no right to question mine or Itachi's motives" said Naruto in a very cold and somewhat pissed off voice.

"I think you should clean yourself up and wake up the Haruno-san while your at it, I am going to go introduce myself to the other genins" said Naruto before leaving the room.

"That could have gone much better" thought Kakashi as he jumped out of the tree he was using to watch the moc fight.

**Well here was the first chapter in a few days. I hope everyone liked it and I hope it didn't suck too much. It was a real bitch to write this one because I had this almost written about a week ago and some how it got deleted and I couldn't remember half of the shit that I wrote so I had to start over. I will have the next chapter out in a couple of weeks because I am going on vacation.**

**Like always I would like to have a lot of reviews for this chapter because its my longest yet.**


	8. chapter eight

I am sorry to say this but I have to discontinue this story for a little bit. I have written like six more chapters but I am not going to post them because I am going to look over them, and make them longer and better. I probably will not update for a while because my life has been pretty bad these last couple of months and I can't really bring myself to sit down and write for some ones enjoyment while I myself am suffering. This is not good bye forever, I will continue this fic. Hopefully that is. I will see how things turn out for me in the next couple of weeks. And no I am not going to give someone else permission to write my story for me because I don't believe it is good enough for someone to waste their own time on it. This type of plot has been done so many times that it is hard to think of new and creative things to put in it.

So this is my good bye for now and hopefully I will return on a later date. Seeya

SS-Zergling


End file.
